Closure systems are known, per se, and normally use flat seals for sealing between the closure cap and the filler neck. Such seals, however, require a high screwing torque. As a result, it may arise that the closure cap is not screwed on as far as the end stops provided and consequently the closure cap is not fully sealed relative to the filler neck.